


Unexpected Surprise

by NikAdair



Series: Flower Shop Lovers [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Vacation, flower shop au, grand canyon trip, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: Keith gets home from work and gives Lance an unexpected surprise





	Unexpected Surprise

He wasn't sure how, but had managed to get a week off from work due to all the vacation days he'd saved up. And with Lance having his sister running the flower shop for the week, Keith had decided that they'd take a vacation of their own.

He'd proposed the idea weeks ago, saying that they needed to just get away for a week - away from the stress of work, away from the monotony of their daily lives, just away from everything - and Lance had been all for it. But their schedules just couldn't line up well enough for even a weekend trip, so neither of them brought it up. But as Keith got home that night, grinning like an idiot, Lance knew something good had happened.

"So, which idiot at work screwed up this time?"

"No one today, which is a surprise."

"Then why are you smiling so much?"

"How would you feel about taking a trip to the Grand Canyon."

"I mean, I'd love to, but you have so much work to do."

"What if I told you I got the week off?" Lance's eyes widened and he threw his arms around Keith's neck. Keith laughed and wrapped his arms around Lance's waist.

"Are you serious? We can actually go?"

"Yes Lance, we really can." Lance squealed in excitement and Keith laughed again. They let go of each other and Lance started pulling out suitcase, and talking about how they'd need this many outfits and these toiletries and how they'd have to clean out the fridge, and Keith just watched him, a soft smile resting on his face.

 _If he's this excited about a small vacation, what's he gonna be like when we get married?_ Keith thought to himself as he walked down the hall to help Lance.


End file.
